1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques that may be used to configure setting for a wireless connection between a computer and a device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to allow various kinds of devices such as a printing device (a printer, Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), etc.) to join a wireless network, various settings necessary for joining the wireless network are configured using a setup wizard. A setup wizard is a program designed to configure such various settings, generally run by a personal computer (PC) on the wireless network.
It is noted that the setup wizard is generally set to allow the device to join the wireless network only with a user inputting necessary information for each of setting items to be set on an input screen image that is sequentially displayed for each of the setting items.
Meanwhile, currently, the wireless network is widely used not only in offices, but also in general homes. However, in the case of the aforementioned conventional setup wizard, as shown in FIG. 19, a user has to input the necessary information for specifying a device to be made join the wireless network and a wireless access point to be used. For this reason, even in the case of configuring simple settings for the wireless network with only one device to be connected to the wireless network and one wireless access point, a lot of trouble is required for setting the wireless network.
In addition, since the user has to input even information, which a certain level of technical knowledge about the wireless network is required for inputting, such as information for specifying an “SSID (Service Set Identifier)” or “Channel”, there is a problem that those who do not have sufficient technical knowledge about the wireless network as some general users, cannot easily configure the settings for the wireless network. One example of such a problem is shown in FIG. 19.